matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Staatmeister"
|type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 53 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 100 (1200 rpm)|capacity = 250 (max 750) (250 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = WWII-themed|cost = 60 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Appearance It is based on the MG 42 (Maschinengewehr 42) general-purpose machine gun with the 250-round belt-fed cartridge box, and the long air-cooled barrel. Strategy Tips *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at a range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *This weapon has atrocious accuracy, but is useful for taking down large groups of enemies in close range. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *Recommended for burst shots. *Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *Burst fire, to compensate its inaccuracy when continuously fired. Counters *The slow mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *The Awesomeness has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear like a target to a teammate or enemy player. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Although being in the primary section, this weapon can very easily kill you in long ranges if the user is skilled enough. Firing sound *Veteran's VS Automatic Peacemaker *Advantages **Has 100 fire rate, firing 1200 rpm (20 rounds/second). **Has 250 rounds on use. **Has devastating damage. *Neutral **Slightly inaccurate. *Disadvantages **Has only 100 mobility, while the Automatic Peacemaker has 110. **Expensive VS Heavy Machine Gun *Advantages **Has 100 fire rate, firing 1200 rpm. **Has 250 rounds on use. **Has devastating damage. **Slightly accurate. **Usable in all game modes. *Neutral **Requires skill *Disadvanatages **Costly Theme *WW2-themed Origin by Country *Nazi Germany Trivia *It is based on the MG 42 (Maschinengewehr 42) general-purpose machine gun. *This is comparable to Heavy Machine Gun. *It usually competes with the Laser Cannon, because they both have high fire rates. *Its accuracy seems to be improved greatly in the 14.2.0 update. **However, it is now lowered to 30%, unfortunately in 15.8.0 update. **However, it was increased to 50% in 17.1.0 update. **Its accuracy was increased yet again to 75% in the 17.9.0 update. *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Awesomeness". **However, it was later renamed to "Staatmeister" in the 18.1.0 WWII update. *The word "staatmeister" means "Master State" in German. Category:Automatic Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Clan Weapons Category:Event Set Category:Legendary